


Relentless...

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e22 SWAK, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Relentless...

** Relentless... **

It was all Tony could really remember from his stay in Bethsesda... All he really wanted to remember, if he was being perfectly honest with himself.

_"You're not going to die."_

Gibbs had been right, had known about the disease having a suicide chain in it DNA.  Still, Tony had followed Gibbs's order to the letter - as he always did.  And, now, his reward for doing so was going to kill him!

Gagged, with his tie, and bound to their bed, Tony could do nothing to stop Gibbs from "torturing" him.  Hours had passed and there was no end in sight.  Gibbs had warned him that this could take some time.  Tony had thought that he had been exaggerating but, with Tony returning to work the next day, Gibbs had been relentless.

Now, Tony could see a glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel.  Gibbs eased himself, slowly, into Tony, while unfastening Tony's gag.  Tony opened his mouth to speak, but found himself silenced, yet again, by Gibbs.  As Tony opened his mouth, Gibbs kissed him gently.

Slowly, ever so gently, Gibbs proceeded to screw Tony into the mattress.  He listened carefully to every sound emanating from Tony, hyper aware of every sound that his lover was making.

It didn't take long for Gibbs to hear what he was listening for: the slight hitch in Tony's breathing.  It always happened just before Tony climaxed... Bang on cue, Tony came, his semen spattering Gibbs's abdomen,, his muscles contracting tightly around Gibbs, pulling Gibbs over the edge.

After catching his breath, Gibbs rolled off Tony, lying on his back beside him.  Tony immediately rolled onto his side, wrapping himself around Gibbs.  Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony, stroking his lover's hair softly.

Finally, after both men had recovered, Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's temple.  "Don't ever, EVER do that to me again, Tony."

"I won't , boss..."


End file.
